Meyu
The Meyu are a sapient species native to Drepan, located in the Cloud of Tatra. They have several different castes used for various purposes. Physiology There are several different types of Meyu, each suited for a particular task. The most populous cast is usually referred to as "normal Meyu" or simply "Meyu". In general, the name of a particular caste is put in front of the species name when such an individual is mentioned. Normal Normal Meyu, superficially reptile-like, are built for an arboreal lifestyle. This caste measures about a meter in length when sexually mature. They have a bird-like head situated atop a flexible neck. Several different types of teeth are present in the mouth to suit their omnivorous habits. The back is topped with small spines. There is a hump over the shoulders, used as an attachment point for muscles, allowing the arms to strike quickly and move with greater flexibility. The limbs themselves have feet which resemble that of Terran chameleons. Two clawed fingers oppose the other three to allow the Meyu to grip branches. Aged invididuals possess spurs on their rear feet, a vestigial relic now carried over into another caste. The Meyu tail is prehensile, and tipped with a sharp barb. Normal Meyu have a base color of turquoise blue, which is covered with stripes. The color and pattern of stripes is unique to every individual. On average, Meyu have a lifespan of one hundred years, although there are a few exceptions both natural and artificially engineered. At the current time the life expectancy is growing. Diet Normal Meyu are omnivorous. They regularly consume meat and vegetation. Fruits, flowers, and spices are considered delicacies despite their abundance. Aquatic organisms are highly sought after. Reproduction Normal Meyu are viviparous. Gestation takes about three months, and an average of three to seven young are born. Occasionally, the litter can be much larger. Worker The caste of Worker Meyu perform the construction duties of the species. This is because of their specialized feet. Although they are still well-adapted for climbing trees, they do not exhibit zygodactyly. Instead, they are able to move in a partially plantigrade style on the ground. Normal Meyu cannot do this as efficiently. In addition, there are six digits on each front limb. The opposable thumb faces away from the body, and the first finger closest to the body is dominated by a huge, blade-like claw used for shearing through various materials. To support this curious hand, the forelimb is highly modified. The ulna is large and crescent-shaped, and curves away from the radius of the arm. Worker Meyu are more heavily built and exhibit more drab colors than Normal Meyu, but are otherwise the same. Scout Scout Meyu are used for exploring new planets. They are much smaller than Normal Meyu, only measuring about thirty centimeters in length. They have shorter snouts, almost neonatal eyes, and lack a barb at the end of the tail. In fact, they seem to be what many other sapient species describe as "cute". They are pentadactyl instead of zygodactyl. Scout Meyu are airlifted down to the surface of new planets in an attempt to gauge habitability before Normal Meyu land. They are physically and technologically augumented and can send environmental data up to awaiting Meyu ships. This caste is brightly colored, but pattern and color vary immensely among individuals. Diver Diver Meyu are one of the most distinct castes. They measure about 45 centimeters long, and possess a deep, thin, fin-like tail. They are used to collect food from underwater and then carry the meal up into the trees. They have a shorter skull than other castes. This caste has brightly colored tails, usually a splotchy pattern or red, blue, or occasionally both, but a drab green body color. Fest The Fest Meyu are perhaps the oddest caste of all. They exhibit distinct sexual dimorphism. Males are small and sluggish, but females are twice the size of Normal Meyu and have bloated bodies, with short tails and limbs. They are covered with feathers of varying sizes and colors. However, they share a feature with Normal Meyu: the spurs on the back feet. In both sexes these spurs produce a sticky substance that, when allowed to ferment and mixed with native spices, is an exquisite beverage treasured by the Meyu society. Intelligence and Society Meyu are sapient and very intelligent. However, other castes of Meyu seem less intelligent, and perhaps many have an animal-like intellect. Normal Meyu have an advanced society. Language Meyu language consists of a wide variety of clicks and chatters. It is difficult for other races to understand, but translation software bypasses this problem. Written language is equally complex, and uses many different types of geometric shapes (e.g. circles, squares, triangles, stars, and others). Other castes have limited vocal abilities, and none aside from Workers are capable of writing. Culture The Meyu culture is centered around the celebration of life. This is the main reason why war is discouraged and why the species is openly indifferent to the Tatric Alliance. Because of this philosophy, parties and celebrations are frequent, even if there is nothing to celebrate at the moment. Each settlement is often centered around the house of a rich lord, and individuals are encouraged to bring gifts in exchange for food and protection. Other Meyu castes have no such benefits. In fact, only the Fest Meyu are highly regarded in any such way. Other castes are seen as disposable and unimportant. Government Meyu have a parlimentary republic system of government. The Prime Minister is based on Drepan, but other junior ministers oversee additional planets explored by the species. Clothing Meyu do not wear clothing except for hats, which are regarded as a symbol of wealth. Arts Meyu take pride in their art. Most Meyu homes are filled with paintings and sculpture. Multimedia art is also quite common, with elements such as gems and living organisms not exempt to be left out of a promising work. Music is a beloved element of Meyu culture. Law The death penalty is absolutely forbidden in Meyu society. Generally, they look down upon other races who support such a punishment. Life imprisonment is the most severe crime in the culture. Religion and Mythology Meyu have no religion or god as such, but rather thank the multiverse for allowing the species to evolve and live on. In fact, this belief is practiced more exuberantly than any standard religion would be. The only mythological element that the Meyu have is known as "the Flock." Only a fraction of the population actually believe this is mythological, the majority regard it as very true. It is an ancient cultural taboo to speak of it to other races. Technology All technology is constructed by the Worker caste, but only Normal Meyu use the devices. Spaceships Computing Weaponry Settlements Genetic Accomplishments History Relations with other races Category:Cloud of Tatra Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Reptiles Category:Omnivores Category:Drepan